In the oil and gas industry holes may be drilled in subterranean formations using rotating equipment. Bearings may be used to support rotating components axially and/or radially. Examples of bearings include radial bearings for resisting radial loads and thrust bearings for supporting axial loads. Bearings may be provided in various bearing configurations in rotating equipment for at least partially supporting radial and/or axial loads.